darkmatterfandomcom-20200223-history
Delaney Truffault
Commander Delaney Truffault is a recurring character that appears in seasons 1, 2 and 3 of Dark Matter. Delaney is portrayed by Torri Higginson. Biography Delaney Truffault is a Commander of the Mikkei Combine. Josephmallozzi's Weblog April 17th 2015 Her ship is the MCS Murakami. In Episode Two, Two went to the Mikkei Combine and made a deal with them over the ownership of the Mining Colony so that Ferrous Corp couldn't get it and turn the Miners into slaves. Commander Truffault and Commander Sakey went back to the planet escorting the Raza with their ships. They confronted Commander Nieman, and Truffault informed him the Mining Colony was now owned by the Mikkei Combine. She also informed him that his troops on the planet were in violation of the Galactic Charter. Because of this, Commander Nieman and his ship, the FCS Deliverance were forced to leave. The Mining Colony agreed to the deal with the Mikkei Combine, giving them a lease on their planet for 99 years for free. In Episode Ten, Truffault came to the Raza's rescue when it got ambushed by Ferrous Corp Destroyers. She then asked the Raza crew is they wanted to take a job for her. When the crew accepted she sent them and Wexler's crew to Traugott Corp's Research Facility to steal something for the Mikkei Combine. In Episode Fifteen, it is revealed that Truffault was the person sponsoring an immunity deal between the Mikkei Combine and the Galactic Authority for either Two, Three, or Four. After all three had firmly rejected the deal, Truffault paid a visit to Hyperion-8 and had a discussion with Three about the deal and how if any of them took it, the responsibility and blame for the white hole bomb and the destruction of Iriden 3 would shift from Mikkei to Traugott. Truffault tried to convince Three that by taking the deal he would only get his freedom, but also that Three would no longer be a liability to Traugott. Three once again rejected the deal and stood to leave. Truffault then demanded that Three look her in the eye and tell her he was not even going to think about the deal. Three did, Truffault activated a device that caused her right eye to display green symbols on it, which was then seen in Three's left eye as well. After Three was returned to his cell, it was revealed that Truffault had transferred the entire layout of the Hyperion-8 complex into Three's mind. This information would prove vital in the eventual escape of the Three and the others from the prison. In Episode Twenty-Six, Commander Delaney Truffault helps the Raza crew get into the space station EOS-7. So that they can stop Ferrous Corp from bombing the Council of Corporations. Truffault has Five pose as her assistant to sneak inside. While there Five looks for the bomb. Eventually, the bomb is taken care of via Arien spacing himself, while Truffault continues with council meetings. However, it turns out that Ryo has other plans and has EOS-7 overloaded. As explosions start happening around the station Truffault finds Five and they escape together. In Episode Twenty-Seven, Truffault took Five with her to an escape pod and then managed to secure passage onboard a Volkov-Rusi ship. She got them to take her and Five to the Raza. Once they got back, Ferrous Corp attacked and attempted to board their ship. Truffault helped Five and The Android kill the boarding party. She then complimented the Android after they managed to destroy the Ferrous ship. Later, after managing to save Two and Six, Truffault and Two discuss the foreseeable future of the Mikkei Combine. Truffault helps Two understand what it means to be a leader and that you have responsibilities as a Commander, but with that, you shouldn't let the guilt of past decisions become a hindrance or you'll never move forward. A message Two needed to hear after dealing with recent guilt. In Episode Thirty-Two, Truffault is contacted by an Alternate Universe Portia Lin, who offers to move her cargo with her recently stolen Principality of Zairon ship. After being backstabbed, Truffault contacts the main universe Raza crew wanting her cargo back. They follow through and bring back the goods. Physical Appearance Delaney is tall with short, dark hair. She has dark eyes and a fair complexion. Appearances Media Images Delaneygallery2.png Delaneygallery3.png Delaneygallery4.png Delaneygallery5.png Delaneygallery6.png Delaney_Truffault_Gallery_001.png EOS7_gallery02.png s01e02_536.jpg S02e02 234.jpg S2e13Truffault_gallery.png Delaney_featured.jpg Trivia * In the Dark Matter comics Truffault was a Captain, not a Commander. She had blonde hair instead of dark, and her ship was the Raijin, not the Murakami. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mikkei Combine Personnel